poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Bumblebee's Promotion/Optimus and Wheeljack depart
This is how the opening and Bumblebee's promotion and Optimus and Wheeljack depart goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Optimus Prime: We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles but at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those here and our absent comrades: Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safe guard our human friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor one earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before, he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger. In the company of your fellow Autobots, in the presence of our creator, Primus, the living core of our planet, and by the authority vested in me by the Matrix of Leadership, Bumblebee arise a warrior. Human Pinkie Pie: Time to party Equestria Girls style! Bulkhead: Warrior, big time! Smokescreen: You go, B. Wheeljack: Let's get this party started! Smokescreen: Welcome to the club, B. Warrior today, and who knows? Prime tomorrow? Bumblebee: Slow down, Smokey. I'm not sure I'd wish a Prime's responsibility on anyone. Optimus Prime: I am sorry to interrupt your celebration. Arcee: Here it comes. Bulkhead: Primes never party. Optimus Prime: But I must take my leave of you. Ultra Magnus: Sir, may I ask why? Optimus Prime: Though Cybertron is once again able to support life, our planet is currently incapable of generating new lives. Not until I retrieve the wellspring from which all life on Cybertron is born and ultimately returns...The Allspark. Smokescreen: You mean it isn't here? Optimus Prime: Nor has it been, Smokescreen...not for thousands of years. As the war for Cybertron reached a tipping point and the Decepticon army appeared to be unstoppable, I opted to safeguard the Allspark from Megatron by covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy. The Matrix of Leadership will enable me to guide us to its present location. Bumblebee: What are we waiting for? Let's take the warship and bring it back. Optimus Prime: These remain dangerous times, Bumblebee. We cannot leave Cybertron unsecured not with Starscream and Shockwave unaccounted for. Ultra Magnus: Not to mention our stray Predacon. Optimus Prime: Ultra Magnus, you will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive Decepticons. Ultra Magnus: I would be honored. Optimus Prime: Bulkhead, you will lead there construction effort. Begin by building a landing field to welcome returning refugees. Wheeljack, I will require your extensive experience navigating deep space. Wheeljack: When do we leave? Thomas: Uh, Optimus. I have something to say. For all of us. Crash Bandicoot: Could we have our promotions, Prime? Optimus Prime: I dare say why not. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let do it. Hook pulls out his sword and the others kneel Optimus Prime: I have the great pleasure of having you and your friends as honorary Autobots and Ryan as my and Princess Celestia's very faithful chosen student. Evil Ryan: He did good things like restoring Thomas' memories and refused to tell Fracture about OpThomas or Bee would be still a scout. Twilight Sparkle: You did the right thing, Thom. You found that spreading friendship wherever you go was your purpose as a Prime. Crash Bandicoot: And Ryan helped Thomas to figure out who he is and to be the Prime he was meant to be. Optimus Prime: And Princess Twilight, I will give you the honor of you accompanying me to retrieve the Allspark as my partner. Twilight Sparkle: Me? Why me? Optimus Prime: Because you have a strong and brave potential of also being a Prime and because the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic share the same energy. Twilight Sparkle: But Thomas is the only other Prime here. Optimus Prime: But you will also be a Prime when the Matrix chooses a new weilder. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Fine. But what will Thomas do while I'm gone? After all, he is my boyfriend. Crash Bandicoot: Optimus Prime? Could we say that Ryan will become a Prime and a prince? Optimus Prime: I cannot say for certain that Ryan will be one of those. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe he will in Thomas' Human Adventure. And we're in it. nods Thomas: But what am I going to do while Twilight's away? Optimus Prime: You will be in charge of the Autobots in my absence. Ryan F-Freeman: I will help him, Optimus. The Doctor is ok with it. Right? others nod Sunset Shimmer: sighs Matau T. Monkey: What's the matter, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: If Megatron were still here, I could teach about friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Sunset. I think he's dead. Not a big surprise. Optimus Prime. Let me go with you and Twilight. I love to fetch the Allspark for you. Optimus Prime: Sorry, Ryan. But you need to stay here. Twilight and Wheeljack will be all the company I need. Ryan F-Freeman: Why? I could get it like I found the Dazzlings. Optimus Prime: Because, I want you to keep an eye on the Autobots. Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, Ryan. Sunset is ok with Twilight coming back in future movies. Two words. Megatron. Is. Gone. For. Ever. Sunset Shimmer: Wow. Sci-Ryan: Optimus? And what will Megatron get back? I need to kill him like Crash did. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan